


A Beautiful Morning

by localfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localfreak/pseuds/localfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Albus wakes up to a delightful scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Additional notes: It has come to my attention some of my fic has been uploaded to a website I do not trust. I would like to make it abundantly clear I do not give permission for my work to be shared on any other website (linking to my fic's URL is fine), or uploaded anywhere without my knowledge and expressed permission. Quite frankly, if I want to upload it somewhere I'll do it myself.

It was a delightful way to greet the morning. The light shone through the broad window and into the white-netted curtains surrounding the bed- their little tent, as it were. Albus sat up, resting against the smooth wood of the bed frame and watched his companion, who burrowed further into the covers. He was frowning a little at the light, but his back was broad and begging for touch and his blond curls spilled across the pillow in careless grace. Angelic.

Albus bent and pressed a gentle kiss against the nearest shoulder blade.  
Gellert stirred. “Mm?” he managed, squinting at the light. Albus smiled fondly down at him, giving into the impulse to run a gentle hand through the fair curls.  
“Shh. You can sleep. It’s still early.”  
Gellert snorted, pulling himself up into a sitting position. “Not much chance in my managing that. Your beard tickles.”  
Albus couldn’t prevent the broad smile, even had he wanted to. His cheeks ached from the strength of his happiness. Gellert leaned in and kissed him softly. “Good morning. You look beautiful.”  
“My beard is full of knots, and I’m sure somebody plaited it into my hair last night.”  
“You’re exaggerating,” Gellert ran a hand through Albus’ hair as if to prove it. “You always exaggerate.”  
“And if I say that I am completely besotted with you. You: my genius,” Albus kissed him, “Beautiful,” he said, kissing Gellert’s neck, as he arched into the touch, “Dearest,” kiss “Beloved, Gellert. Would I be exaggerating then?”  
“Ah, well, in this, I am always the exception.”Gellert pulled them back down, to lie together face to face, laughing at their own antics like schoolboys.

Albus closed his eyes as their lips met once more, his hands tracing the familiar and, yes, beloved, contours of his lover’s body as they moved together.

“Oh Gellert,” he whispered, eyes still closed, his heart aching with joy and love.  
“Yes, Albus,” Gellert kissed at his lip, his cheek, the tip of his nose, “Let us be decadent one day and stay like this. The sights of the world will surely wait.”  
Albus felt the hard, sweet touch of his lover’s skin against his own and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around Gellert as their kisses deepened.

_“The sun has got its hat on, hip-hip-hip hooray, the sun has got his hat on and he’s coming out to play! The sun has-.“_ Albus groaned, reaching out from warm bedding to bat at his alarm clock, feeling the coldness of his face and arms from the castle air.

It was still dark; the winter sun not rising for another two hours at least, but he forced himself into movement, sitting up and swinging his legs out of the warm bed to put on his slippers. A cold shower this morning it seemed would make the unpleasant start to the day, and, though it might alleviate physical symptoms, would undoubtedly do nothing whatsoever for his mood.

“Meeting with the Minister of Magic at Ten O’clock!” His reminder chirped happily from its place on his desk.  
“Thank you,” he told it, cursing under his breath. Yes. A definitely unpleasant sort of day.  
Shuffling towards the bathroom, he turned back and looked at the bed. The dark, well polished wood, and the rumpled, patchwork covers looked back at him, but he didn’t quite see them. In their place he saw, again, a wide, simple bed with pale white and blue sheets and a great white net curtain to keep the world at bay, as the hot sun of a foreign clime streamed though them making patterns.  
He smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. “Good morning, Gellert. I’ll see you later on, my love, but duty calls.”  
From the bed, the image of Gellert smiled kindly back, and faded, blowing a kiss as he did so.

_Just because it’s all in your head,_ Albus told himself, determinedly, _doesn’t mean it isn’t real._


End file.
